


beg for me

by bruisedwitch



Series: avatar universe [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Daddy Kink, Male OC - Freeform, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, bottom casimir, enby oc, no beta we die like men, top fable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27053986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruisedwitch/pseuds/bruisedwitch
Summary: Fable was in awe at how the younger looked so beautiful while getting his brains fucked out. He looked destroyed, in the best way possible. Sweating, near tears and calling out Daddy over and over again. It was a visceral experience and Fable loved every minute of it.
Relationships: Fable/Casimir
Series: avatar universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974499
Kudos: 1





	beg for me

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to the first thing I've posted on here. these are original characters in the Avatar universe! hope you enjoy!

Fable stretched, their arms extending high into the air. Casimir watched the taller persons muscles flex underneath their tight shirt with a faint blush hinting on his cheeks. Pomona noticed the blush and giggled a little,”See somethin you like Cas?”

Cas jumped, his blush deepening,”I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Pomona giggled again, watching as Fable scooped up their water bottle and took a long sip. “It’s okay to admit that you’re attracted to them. So am I.”

Cas blushes again, looking to make sure that Fable wasn’t listening before turning to Pomona with serious eyes,”They are so so so hot,Pom. Every time they laugh when I make a joke, my heart is in my throat. When they help fix my posture and touch me to do that, it takes all I have to not pounce them.”

Pomona laughed quietly,”So sleep with them. I’m 100% sure they’ll fuck you.”

“What do you mean they’ll fuck me? I’ll be doing the fucking.” He huffed.

Pomona smirked, oh this sweet boy has no idea,”Sure you will babe. Hey Fable! I’m gonna head home, gotta cook dinner for my gran!”

Fable looked up and grinned,”No problem! See you tomorrow sweet pea!” They set their bottle down and made their way to Casimir,” you wanna grab something to eat, handsome?”

Cas blushes and nodded, taking the hand Fable offered to help him up.

They made their way to a restaurant and sidled into the booths. As they are Fable watched Cas and grinned,”So... I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation earlier... I’m hot huh?”

Casimir nearly choked on his dinner, his whole face red.

“And you’ll be fucking me huh?”

Cas felt like he was gonna puke,”Uh-Well, I assumed... that I would be doing the work because I’m a guy...?”

Fable snorted a little,”I’d like to see you try babydoll~ I’ve got a good 3 inches on you, and I like to be in charge.”

Cas felt weak in the knees,”Uh-“

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you, angel. Just tell me what you like.”

Casimir suddenly remembered where they were and he looked around, noticing that everyone quickly looked down at their bowls.’Oh god they definitely heard this whole conversation oh my god I can never show my face here again.’

Fable seemed completely unbothered by the fact people had been listening.

“D-Do you wanna,um, g-go back to my place...?” Cas blushed.

Fable looked up and smirked,”I’d love to.”

The two paid for their meals and made their way down the road. Fable twined their hands together and lightly stroked the smaller’s thumb gently. When he looked up the Avatar had a soft reserved smile on their face.

“Wh-What is it?”

“Nothing. You’re just really cute.”

Casimir flushed and hid his face in Fable’s shoulder a little as they walked.

When they got to Casimir’s apartment the younger fumbled with his keys. Fable grinned and sidled up behind him, their hands resting on his hips, rubbing softly and grinding their hips against the other who felt his knees go weak. Fable leaned down to whisper in his ear,” You’re gonna be begging for me by the end of tonight~”

Cas groaned and finally got the door unlocked. Fable pushed him inside, closing the door behind them and suddenly picking up Casimir by the thighs, wrapping his legs around his hips.

“Tell me how badly you want me baby.”Fable teases, their lips trailing up Casimir’s neck and nipping softly.

Cas moaned quietly,leaning his head back,”S-So badly...”

Fable smirked and carried the smaller to the bed, laying him down and stripping off his shirt. Cas reaches up, his hands trailing down Fable’s toned stomach to the edge of their pants.

Fable grinned,”Want them off, babydoll?”

Casimir felt a pout form on his lips, blushing,”M-Maybe...”

“Cause I’ll take em off for you, but let me take some of your clothes off too, it’s no fair if I’m the only one showing off~”

Fable leaned down, kissing Cas softly who responded needily. They reached down, slender hands sliding under Casimir’s shirt up to his nipples, teasing them softly before pinching them, smirking as Cas moaned and arched up into their touch. Fable stripped the smaller of his shirt and brought his face down, licking up his stomach, lips finding his left nipple and sucking softly. Cas whimpered and dug his nails into Fable’s shoulders,”Ah~”

Fable looked up,”Sensitive there?”

Cas nodded shyly.

“Want me to be more gentle?”

Cas thought for a minute before shaking his head,”N-No... I like it...”

Fable chuckled softly,”Alright.” They resumed kissing and sucking on his nipples, their hand trailing down to the growing erection and stroking him through his pants.

Cas moaned out, shifting his hips into the taller’s hand.

Fable sat up,”Tell me doll face, you want me to play with your cock? Do you want me suck you off until you cum in my mouth like a good boy.”

It slipped out of his mouth before Cas could stop it,”Please Daddy~” 

Fable froze, looking down at Cas slowly.

The younger’s face wa a bright pink,”Oh god-Oh god that’s so embarrassing I’m so so-“ Fable captures his lips in a rough kiss to cut him off before pulling away. They had an absolutely sinful look in their eyes,” You can definitely call me Daddy...”

Cas blushes and whimpered.

“Say it again. Beg Daddy to suck your dick hm?”

“P-Please suck me off Daddy... I’m so hard... it hurts... please~” 

Fable groaned, hastily pushing the others pants and boxers down so his cock stood proudly in front of them.

Fable didn’t even pause, they leaned down and got comfortable before dragging their tongue up the shaft of Cas’s cock slowly. Cas moaned softly, watching with lustful eyes. Fable’s lips wrapped around the tip of Casimir’s cock. They sucked gently at first before starting to bob their head. Cas panted, moaning loudly and tangling his fingers into their hair,”Oh~” Fable smirked inwardly, taking a moment to get the smaller relaxed before suddenly deepthroating him.” Oh!~ Daddy, more please!” He whined loudly. Fable bobbed his head roughly, reaching up to place 3 fingers into Cas’s moaning mouth.

Getting at what Fable wanted, Cas sucked at the fingers in his mouth, moaning until them and coating them with saliva. Fable pulled them away, circling his entrance with his middle finger slowly. They slowly pushed the finger into the other who whimpered and tensed up a little. Fable pulled away from Cas’s cock and shushed him,”It’s alright. I’ll take it slow.” They cooed, peppering kisses along his face, neck and shoulders. Cas nodded, trying to ignore the tears stinging his eyes. Fable shushed him softly and started to thrust the finger slowly, and carefully. Soon enough, Cas moaned softly and Fable slid in a second finger. All the time they were watching Cas, making sure that the younger boy was comfortable. “You’re doing so good baby~” 

Cas moaned and craned his neck, legs spreading a little bit wider,”More,Daddy~”

Fable grinned, adding a third finger to stretch the other open for their cock. “How does it feel?~”

“So good!~”Casimir moaned, glancing up at the Avatar needily.

“You want me to keep doing this or do you want me to fuck you?~”

“Fuck me! Please fuck me!” He cried out.

That was all Fable needed. They slowly pulled their fingers out before pushing down their pants and boxers. Cas eyes their cock with a blush and bit his lip.

Fable smirked,”Like what ya see?”

Casimir nodded slowly,pouting a little,”Don’t tease me...”

Fable positioned their cock in front of Cas’s entrance, leaning down to kiss him,”But you make it so easy~” they cooed , taking hold of Cas’s hips and thrusting into the other.

“Oh!~” Cas whined,his arms coming up to wrap about Fable’s neck and his legs wrapping around the other’s waist.

Fable grinned, kissing the side of his head and murmuring,”Rough or gentle? Tell me what you want.”

Cas blushed and looked up to meet eyes with them,”...Fuck me so hard that I can’t remember my name~”

Fable chuckled,”Your wish is my command babydoll~” they pulled back,their grip on Cas’s hips already bruisingly strong. They pulled their hips back before starting to thrust into the other violently.

“F-Fuck!”Cas cried, his back arching, hands gripping the sheets beneath him.” Th-That feels so good!”

Fable was in awe at how the younger looked so beautiful while getting his brains fucked out. He looked destroyed, in the best way possible. Sweating, near tears and calling out Daddy over and over again. It was a visceral experience and Fable loved every minute of it.

Cas reaches forward needily and held Fable’s face, leaning up to kiss him sloppily,moaning into his mouth as Fable didn’t cease their movement.

“I-I think I’m gonna cum~” He whimpered and Fable pushed him back, their left hand letting go of his bruised hip to stroke his cock in pace with their thrusts.

“Go ahead, cum for Daddy.” They whispered, leaning down and kissing and sucking at Cas’s neck.

Cas felt the feeling swelling in his stomach and he whined, arching as he came with a loud moan.

Fable groaned at the sight, putting all their power into their thrusts before coming inside of Casimir, riding out their orgasm.

For a moment they just laid there, panting heavily, before Fable pulled out and smiled at the sight of the spent Cas, panting and covered in marks and cum. They shakily stood up and went to grab a warm rag, coming back and wiping the cum off his body and ass, gently. Cas whimpered a little and Fable shushed him, kissing his forehead. They got a cup of water and convinced him to drink some before crawling into bed and pulling the smaller onto them, stroking his hair and running a soothing hand down their back. “You did so good~” they assured, peppering his face with soft kisses. Cas smiles sleepily, nuzzling into Fable’s neck before drifting off to sleep. Man, he could get used to this.


End file.
